Underneath Your Clothes
thumb|center|670 px Underneath Your Clothes (оригинал Shakira) Под твоей одеждой (перевод ) You're a song Ты песня, Written by Написанная The hands of God Рукой Бога. Don't get me wrong Не пойми меня превратно. This might sound Тебе это, возможно, покажется To you a bit odd Странноватым, But you're the place Но именно к тебе Where all my thoughts Стремятся Go hiding Все мои мысли. Right under your clothes Забраться к тебе под одежду – Is where I'll find them Вот о чём я думаю. Underneath your clothes Твоя одежда There's an endless story Скрывает бесконечную историю. There's the man I chose Под ней мужчина, которого я выбрала, There's my territory Моя территория And of all the things И всё то, что I deserve Я заслужила For being such Своими A good girl honey Добродетелями, любимый. Because of you Из-за тебя I forgot the Я забыла Smart ways to lie Хитрые способы лгать. Because of you Благодаря тебе I'm running out of У меня закончились Reasons to cry Поводы к слезам. When the friends are gone Когда друзья разъезжаются, When the party's over А вечеринка уже позади, We'll still belong Мы по-прежнему принадлежим To each other Друг другу. Underneath your clothes Твоя одежда There's an endless story Скрывает бесконечную историю. There's the man I chose Под ней мужчина, которого я выбрала, There's my territory Моя территория And of all the things И всё то, что I deserve Я заслужила For being such Своими A good girl honey Добродетелями, любимый. I love you more than all Я люблю тебя больше, That's on the planet Чем что бы то ни было на этой планете. Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin' Движения, разговоры, прогулки, дыхание, You know it's true Ты знаешь, что это правда, Oh baby it's so funny Но, малыш, это так забавно, You almost don't believe it Что ты почти в это не веришь. As every voice is hanging from the silence Как каждый голос связан с тишиной, Lamps are hanging from the ceiling Лампы - с потолком, Like a lady tied to her manners Как леди привязаны к хорошим манерам, I'm tied up to this feeling Так я привязана к этому чувству. * Underneath your clothes There's an endless story Твоя одежда There's the man I chose Скрывает бесконечную историю. There's my territory Под ней мужчина, которого я выбрала, And all the things Моя территория I deserve И всё то, что For being such Я заслужила A good girl honey Своими Добродетелями, любимый. * - последний куплет перевела Die Bonbon Underneath Your Clothes Под одеждой он (перевод Евгений Рыбаченко из Братска) You're a song Written by the hands of God ...мой Адам, Don't get me wrong cause ты моя и Божья плоть, This might sound to you a bit odd я твой храм, But you own the place нас не зря создал Господь, Where all my thoughts go hiding а моя мечта And right under your clothes и моя надежда Is where I find them скрыты где-то там под одеждой, Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story под одеждой он - There's the man I chose опыт всех историй There's my territory для любых времён And all the things I deserve и для территорий, For being such a good girl honey я любви глоток заслужила, ты мой сладкий сок, ты, мой милый, Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie для тебя Because of you даже перестану лгать, I'm running out of reasons to cry для тебя When the friends are gone буду ангелом опять, When the party's over стены тьмы ночной We will still belong to each other встали кругом, только мы с тобой друг для друга, Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story под одеждой он - There's the man I chose опыт всех историй There's my territory для любых времён And all the things I deserve и для территорий, For being such a good girl honey я любви глоток заслужила, ты мой сладкий сок, ты, мой милый, I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing люблю тебя и ты моя планета, You know it's true живу, дышу тобой всегда, Oh baby it's so funny отдам любя You almost don't believe it я всё, ты знаешь это, As every voice is hanging from the silence и... верь, я тоже, как звезда, Lamps are hanging from the celing из тишины выходят звуки, Like a lady to her good manners а свет рождается из тьмы, I'm tied up to this feeling и снова что-то ищут руки, и снова ищем что-то мы, Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story под одеждой он - There's the man I chose опыт всех историй There's my territory для любых времён And all the things I deserve и для территорий, For being such a good girl honey я любви глоток заслужила, ты мой сладкий сок, ты, мой милый... (вариант припева, удобней спеть): под одеждой он - опыт всех историй для любых времён и для территорий, я напьюсь тобой, сладкий, милый мой> *Вольный перевод для женского вокала... чем-то шокирующего текста. Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/shakira/underneath_your_clothes.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.